


合身的西装

by narraci



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot不知道Merlin有多纵容他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	合身的西装

诺曼，电话订吃鱼用的餐刀，  
烹饪，让我心烦意乱团团转。  
你们小孩竟然弄皱serviettes，  
天啊，我必须做出优雅晚餐。

——John Betjeman，《如何出人头地》

 

Lancelot一进门就怒气冲冲地扯下了脖子上的条纹领带，在沙发背上狠狠抽了好几下。Merlin原本压根儿不想睬他，手上的活儿一大堆，他早就有把档案电子化的想法，最近也开始着手干这件事了。

但Lancelot一看没人理他，愈发狂躁，偏还不肯出声，只好踹沙发泄愤。

想想那套沙发还是新买的，Merlin不太情愿地回了个头，瞧见Lancelot的模样又不怎么忍心晾着他了。

Lancelot梳得油光水滑的头发乱糟糟地蓬在头上，早已不成样子，衬衫领口皱巴巴的敞着，眼睛通通红的，跟小狗似的瞪着他，颧骨那儿青了一块，都紫了。

要不是Lancelot周围有太多易碎品，Merlin还挺想笑的。Arthur给Lancelot留了面子，没有唤Merlin在场，不过Merlin那么尽职，肯定会留个监视器画面的。

这事儿说起来，确是Lancelot不对，Merlin没有丝毫偏袒的意思。

Galahad采取的决斗为名教训为实的行为，Merlin也觉得没什么不妥当的，Galahad事先给他打过了招呼。说是同级的同事，Galahad毕竟是看着Lancelot入门的，就连Lancelot也自觉将Galahad以长辈看待。

绅士决斗起来也是拳拳上脸，至死方休。

要真让Galahad打死了，Lancelot大约还好接受一点。结果Arthur喊了暂停，在一个Lancelot被压制得死死的时刻暂停，Lancelot根本忍不了这种屈辱。

外面极尽花俏的Lancelot是一回事，剥开衣冠盔甲内里的那个记仇又脆弱的James是另一回事。

Merlin努力绷着脸站起来，“坐沙发上，我给你擦药。”

见Merlin还愿意理他，Lancelot一下子安静了，乖乖地坐到了沙发上。Merlin拿着药箱回来的时候，Lancelot还扁着嘴满脸的委屈。

让Lancelot脱掉了衣服，Merlin前后看了下，受伤状况还好。Lancelot走路姿势有点瘸，Merlin捏了捏Lancelot的膝盖，Lancelot没吭声。Galahad是手下留情的，没真往膝盖和脚踝这种骨关节上招呼，不过这么重的脚也够Lancelot受一阵的了。

Lancelot行动的时候没有报备，没有带任何跟踪设备，连微型摄像头都拆了。回来后Lancelot说这是防侦测他也没有办法，Arthur不吃这套。Galahad说这一脚由他来踹，总比让敌人来踹的好。

在做饭的时候，Merlin联系了Arthur，问Lancelot该拿的东西都拿回来了吗？Arthur说这些东西第二天会在办公室等着他的。Merlin又觉得Arthur和Galahad下手太重，Lancelot是自满了些，没有组织观念了些，可毕竟他还是冒着风险完成了任务。

Merlin摆好了盘子，想叫Lancelot过来吃饭，发现Lancelot已经横躺在沙发上睡着了，几缕刘海落在额头上，面容年轻了几分。Merlin看着他眼圈下淡淡发青的痕迹，没有了笑的意思，十几个小时的飞机，一完成任务Lancelot就马不停蹄地赶回来挨揍了。Galahad可能是有一部分关心Lancelot的安危，他认为任务远远没有同事的性命重要。Merlin理解那没有说出来的另一层想法，他们福利优渥，但Arthur还是怕他们起背叛之心。人是会变的，Arthur希望他们每个人都处在监视之下。Merlin关了灯，把晚饭给Lancelot留了一份。

Lancelot是被渴醒的，他的喉咙干得快烧起来，他手往旁边一摸，摸了个空，一翻身就直直往下坠，他收手就地一滚，想站起来却发现双腿被什么东西缠着。他心里一慌，随即想起来自己是在家里，然后就镇静了，缠在腿上的是条薄毯，大概是Merlin给他盖的，又被他踢到了腿上。

进厨房倒了杯凉水，Lancelot迫不及待地端起，喝得太快从嘴角溢出流进衣领里。他脸上还有背上的伤又疼了起来，腿疼得一阵抽搐差点站不稳。他想过回来大概要受处分，没有想到Galahad会如此生气。Galahad如此生气，Merlin一点也看不出生气的样子，Lancelot脑子里乱糟糟的，理不出一个头绪。

洗过澡，换了睡衣，Lancelot走进Merlin的房间，Merlin侧身睡在床的一边。不打招呼Lancelot就掀开被子窝进了Merlin的身边。按Merlin的警惕性，他到床沿的时候应该就已经醒了，所以Lancelot也没什么顾忌，扒着Merlin的肩膀硬是钻到他的手臂之下。

“怎么了？”Merlin模糊地问，顺从地翻了个身，手臂垫在了Lancelot的脑下，Lancelot双手死死搂上Merlin的腰，感受着Merlin的体温。

“腿疼。”Lancelot哼哼。

Merlin叹了口气，没有出声，可是Lancelot贴着他的胸膛，所以一清二楚。

Lancelot想当初要是死的是自己是不是就好了，就该是另一个人来承受这一切了，Merlin的得意门生。可他没有反应过来，他傻乎乎地站在那儿，活该现在承担上另一个Lancelot的命。Galahad是把那个死去的见习生也当作Lancelot的，每次Galahad透过平光镜片看着他，Lancelot就有种为什么对的那个却死了的感觉，这明明是Galahad的错。

但Galahad是不希望他死的，Galahad觉得他见鬼的最好带着另一个的份儿活得越长越好。

Galahad生气，是因为怕他死掉。

Merlin却没对他发火。

Merlin亲吻他，抚摸他，唯独没有对他发火。他的手松开了Merlin的腰，换成双腿圈了上去，他沉溺在Merlin的温暖里，无法控制地觉得安心，不去再考虑Merlin是否有担心他这个问题。

这一觉Lancelot睡得安稳，醒来已经是中午了。房间里昏暗暗的，Merlin留着窗帘挡着阳光。

昨天的晚饭Merlin处理掉了，厨房桌子上摆着新的切片面包和果酱。Lancelot穿着睡衣赤着脚先煮起咖啡，才去刷牙洗脸。

他知道处理结果，一个月的停职察看，不能参与任何任务不能交流任何和上一件任务无关的信息。按道理他应该从Merlin这里搬出来，住回自己家去。但Merlin不提这件事，他就不打算提，况且住在Merlin这里，还方便Merlin监视他。

吃完早饭后Lancelot搬了把躺椅去阳台发了会儿呆，天空灰蒙蒙的，没有一丝阳光，随时还准备下起雨。Lancelot毫不介意，他就是要穿着花裤衩，躺在太阳伞下面，认认真真地发呆。楼下时不时有汽车喇叭声，还有急刹车的声音，偶尔开过去一辆拉响警报的救护车。他想去南方国家，楼面贴着楼面，斑驳褐红，呼啦啦鸽子扇翅膀的声音和集市鼎沸的人声交相呼应。

他有些想念Merlin。

回来后反而更想念Merlin，他摩挲自己的皮肤，手臂放在鼻子下面嗅了嗅。

这次任务的报告他一个字也没写，他扔掉了所有的记录仪器，Arthur派了Gawaine去调查事后，Lancelot并不担心，Gawaine拼凑不出原貌。Lancelot没有背叛的意思，他只是厌烦了规矩束缚。

他的厌烦和Merlin还有Galahad不太一样。

他们这帮人都是很高傲的，举止得体是因为对自身高贵的认知，Galahad逐渐表露出一种危险的意识，他认为他们并不是高贵的。Merlin则比较低调，Merlin对绅士做派不置可否，他对叉子与餐巾了如指掌，他有剪裁合体的西装与搭配适宜的领带，但Merlin不是很在乎这些，他倾向于一种自己舒适就行的生活方式。Lancelot羡慕Merlin这样，Lancelot就办不到，绅士做派是他的武装。

Merlin直到一个星期后才回来，Lancelot把报告又检查了遍才交给Merlin，Merlin没有接，他看了眼装订整齐的报告，说Lancelot应该交给Arthur。

Lancelot有些烦躁，说交给Arthur他也是给你。

Merlin摇了摇头，说那你也应该交给Arthur。说完Merlin就去把自己心爱的玻璃花瓶收了起来，那个鱼缸搬到了厨房里。但Lancelot没有像他想的那样发脾气，他们安安静静地吃完了饭，Merlin又坐不住了，这种安静并不是一种自然长大了成熟了的安静，Merlin推了推眼镜，说要么你砸个花瓶。

Lancelot没有生气，他觉得他已经摸到了线索，想通了。

晚上关了灯，Lancelot拼命地想要取悦Merlin，Merlin在床上比较传统，比不上Lancelot自读书期间积累到现在的花样百出。Merlin受不了Lancelot跨坐在他的身上，他忍了忍没有阻拦，他想怪不得Lancelot没有摔东西，他是找到比摔东西更有效的发脾气方式了。

结果倒是有心理压力的Merlin累得不行。

出门去上班的时候，Merlin摇醒了Lancelot，告诉他自己要有一段时间不能回来，Merlin没有多说，这意味着什么Lancelot应该明白。Lancelot在睡梦中嗯了一声，又咕哝了一句什么Merlin没有听清楚。

Lancelot终于睡醒后就从Merlin那里搬回去了，他的东西都还留着。不过Lancelot把钥匙扔在了鱼缸里，临走前还喂了次鱼，他认为这就算他搬出去了。

完成上一件任务的第二十六天，Lancelot回裁缝店接受调查鉴定，他带着那份早就写好的报告，期间修改了三次，完全看不出最初那版的痕迹了。

Arthur收了他的报告，没有说什么。看来Gawaine带回的消息不错，Arthur开始倾向于相信他真的是为了安全走了极端，不是故意拆毁监视器的。

Arthur看了看表，对闲散地靠在椅背上的Lancelot说，“心理测试三点开始，Merlin就快回来了。”

回来？从哪里回来？

Lancelot这才想起Merlin和他说的最后一句话，他还以为自己是在做梦。

“是谁？”Lancelot坐直了身子，收敛起了表情，眼睛不由自主扫过空荡荡的长桌。

“Percival，”Arthur回答，“他想退休，年纪也到了，Merlin在训练他的继任者。”

“可我没有……”Lancelot及时闭嘴，把剩下的话咽了回去。Arthur锋利的眼神一闪而过。

他错过了推荐见习的机会就永远错过了。

Merlin并不喜欢心理测试，太容易作假，被测试者太容易反测试。但Arthur认为他们该把心理测试列入日程，Merlin也没有什么反对的理由，参加心理测试的态度也算作测试的一部分。

可能因为对象是Lancelot，Arthur认为有必要把他从训练场上召回亲自进行测试。

Merlin没有立刻进入房间，他先隔着双面镜观察Lancelot，Lancelot的头发梳得整整齐齐定了型，胡子也刮得干净，Merlin唯有些奇怪Lancelot没穿那几套他最合适的西装，他本以为这种场合Lancelot必会打扮得金光闪闪，像孔雀一样摇摆登场。

推门进去后，Lancelot看着他笑了笑，似乎从挫折中恢复过来了。

“老头子说心理测试的结果合格我就可以结束‘休假’了。”Lancelot强调了“休假”两个字。Arthur想要淡化处分了。

Merlin知道，Arthur和Galahad讨论过这件事，Galahad转头又告诉了他。Galahad以为Arthur必然和Merlin讨论过的，其实Arthur没有，他只是没有在Galahad面前表露出惊讶。在Lancelot的问题上，Arthur不信Merlin能够客观公立。

对此Merlin也做不到全然释怀。

Merlin把记录板放在桌上，拉开椅子在Lancelot对面坐了下来。

Lancelot还是没什么精神，眼圈下一层淡淡的青痕，脸上笑意还未褪去，眼睛里压抑着一种久别重逢的热情。

Merlin搞不太懂这种热情是哪里来的。

“新的Percival怎么样？”Lancelot先开口。

“训练才刚刚开始，现在我可说不准。”新人的训练艰难又漫长，有些人几年投入在上面，可能最后还是两手空空的回家。

“你觉得呢？”Lancelot倾身向前，双肘压上了桌面。

Merlin拿起记录板，翻到其中一页，递到Lancelot面前，“个人自然认为我推荐的这位最好。”

Lancelot看了一眼，憋了一会儿，忍不住大笑起来。

Merlin咳了几声，收回了板子，“反正你不能参与，就用你的名额来安插内线了，我就有了一个推荐名额。”

Lancelot好容易停住了笑，胸膛还一喘一喘地起伏，这下Lancelot的眼睛里充满了跳跃的笑意，在灯光下闪着光芒。

“你这位Percival也太沉默了。”Merlin用指关节敲了敲板子。

“他不爱说话，我爱说话，我们关系就好起来了。”Lancelot说着爬上桌子，脑袋凑过来不由分说地在Merlin嘴唇上吻了一下。Lancelot知道这不合规矩，没有绅士会在外面这么做，Arthur一定看着，Merlin八成会发火，但他就是有了一股冲动。

Lancelot刚要离开时，后脑被Merlin按住了。Merlin的舌头舔过Lancelot的嘴唇，Lancelot立刻松口放了Merlin进来。

最终分开时，Lancelot已经顺利爬过隔在他们中间的那张桌子，气喘吁吁地坐在Merlin身上。Merlin是不喜欢这样的，Lancelot想，但Merlin还是纵容他这么做了。

“我想你，我想你……”Lancelot咬着Merlin的耳朵说。

“适可而止，James……”Merlin轻叹了口气，却没推开Lancelot，他收紧了搂住Lancelot腰的手。

电光火石之间，Lancelot七转十八弯的脑筋突然灵光了一回，Merlin难道是因为嫌弃自己对他的纵容才叹气的？他竟然还打算去重新做几套西服，他最喜欢的几套都落在Merlin家里了。

心理测试最后也没做成，Merlin威胁要在测试结果上写试图利用色诱来逃避测试，但Arthur肯定都看到了，也不知道是谁色诱谁。

Merlin训练的工作还没完成，这边Lancelot复职处理完，就直接又回了训练场。

Lancelot从窗户爬回了Merlin家里，感叹自己的明智，什么东西都还在原处。

他挽起袖子在鱼缸里捞那串钥匙，红色的鱼轻啄着他的手指，以为有什么吃的。Lancelot擦了擦湿淋淋的钥匙，放回自己钱包。


End file.
